<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[水仙]成熟关系 - 卓秀浩X徐仁宇；张高来X徐仁宇 by Bonbonsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042365">[水仙]成熟关系 - 卓秀浩X徐仁宇；张高来X徐仁宇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie'>Bonbonsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice (Korean TV), My Only One (Korean TV), Psychopath Diary (TV), 我唯一的守护者, 精神变态日记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Cheating, M/M, Park Sung Hoon, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, 朴成勋Universe, 水仙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>仁宇和小会长保持身体和恋爱（？）关系的同时，出轨高来的故事。<br/>在推特上看到了这个prompt，太香。于是就激情开车了。<br/>基本上就是为了满足某种欲望而写的东西，看看就好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Go-rae/Seo In-woo, Tak Soo-ho/Seo In-woo, 卓秀浩/徐仁宇 - Relationship, 卓秀浩/徐仁宇/张高来, 张高来/徐仁宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[水仙]成熟关系 - 卓秀浩X徐仁宇；张高来X徐仁宇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇和卓秀浩使用主卧的时间还不到两人同时在家中的三分之一多。他们多数只是躺在一起纯休息，什么事都不干。不过最近，卓秀浩看着徐仁宇沉睡的侧脸，会拿起放在床头柜中的匕首慢慢描摹一下那人精致的五官，然后将刀刃沿着漂亮的下颌线向下滑入他的颈部。稍稍用力，锋利的刀刃便轻而易举地割开了徐仁宇丝质的睡衣，露出线条流畅而紧致的胸膛。粉色的乳珠若隐若现地隐藏在被割裂的睡衣之下。卓秀浩舔了舔嘴唇，他热切地感受到胯间无法忽视的隆起，凑过脸贴在徐仁宇的耳畔轻声喘息着，“我知道你醒了。” 说着便伸出舌头舔过徐仁宇的耳郭，并含住耳轮慢慢濡湿碾磨。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇在那人用匕首比弄他的脸时就已经苏醒。深知这个男人有多么喜欢这种血腥味暗示浓重的前戏，换做平时他也乐意配合。早在一开始，自己就被卓秀浩那种不同于常人的癖好和看似天真的残忍所吸引。他有时被割伤，因为那人看见血液时会变得更加兴奋。相比宽敞的主卧和柔软的大床，他们的性爱通常都会在卓秀浩的地下室里进行最后一步。这个富可敌国，号称治外法权的正镇副会长，最喜欢的是在狭小禁闭的空间内，撕开他的衣服，将他压在价值不菲的地毯上狠狠地操他。用卓秀浩自己的话说，“看到仁宇逃无可逃的被迫接纳我时，我才能到达最大口径啊。”</p><p><br/>
可今天他不是很想陪着卓秀浩玩这种游戏。不知是不是和对方正式结合，成了卓秀浩正大光明的伴侣后失去了某种隐秘的刺激，徐仁宇最近在性事上有些倦怠。不管和卓秀浩用什么样的姿势，在什么地方、对方用什么道具和变态的玩法，都让他有些提不起劲。以往，他对卓秀浩可以说得上是需索无度。即使做到腰酸腿软，他还能毫不在意地用最下流的声音和动作引诱卓秀浩和自己交媾。卓秀浩喜欢强制的感觉，他就配合着被强行地撕裂和侵犯。他会反抗，踢打和撕咬。卓秀浩越亢奋，就会越凶狠地操他。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇曾被这种类似强暴的快感所虏获。在遇到卓秀浩之前，自己向来喜欢在性事中控制一切。他喜爱操控别人的快感，就像其余所有的事物，他都必须握在手中方能感到安心。但是卓秀浩的出现，打破了他三十多年养成的习惯。这个男人不可捉摸、似孩童般天真的皮囊下一颗扭曲疯狂堕落的内心深深地吸引了徐仁宇。他循着这种纯粹的恶所散发出的甘美气息，不惜咬住卓秀浩丢下的诱饵，心甘情愿地踏入那个男人留下的陷阱中。透过卓秀浩眼中深不见底的黑暗，徐仁宇以为他找到了最佳的伴侣。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇在某段时间里，只要见到卓秀浩的脸，就会控制不住地勃起。甚至在一个洽谈会议上，他的下身硬得发疼，只能起身找借口离开。这样的事情自然逃不过那个男人的眼睛。等他发泄完，从卫生间走出来时，卓秀浩一脸轻松淡定地靠在洗手台前看着他。</p><p><br/>
“仁宇xi，在严肃的场合也能兴致勃勃呢。” 卓秀浩用手指轻抚着自己的嘴唇，“是想到了什么令人快乐的事了吗？”<br/>
徐仁宇一瞬间的惊讶过后，歪了歪头，舔了舔刚刚还沾染着自己精液的手指说，“我在想，如果在会议室的屏幕前和副会长你做爱是什么感觉？”<br/>
卓秀浩的笑容更深了，他走到徐仁宇面前，目光则久久地注视着徐仁宇垂在身侧的手，“我倒想知道，在狭窄的隔间里，被占有的仁宇xi是什么样子的呢。”<br/>
徐仁宇刚刚舒缓过的欲望又有抬头的趋势，他靠在隔间的门板上，眼神暧昧地瞟向几乎能和他碰到鼻子的卓秀浩。<br/>
“副会长不也乐在其中么。”</p><p><br/>
**<br/>
卓秀浩狠狠地咬着徐仁宇裸露的肩膀，下身重重地撞击着他灼热的甬道。没有任何前戏和爱抚，这个看似温和无害的男人便硬生生地插进了徐仁宇的身体里。撕裂的疼痛让他忍不住躬起背，整个人贴在了身后正野蛮进攻地男人胸前。</p><p><br/>
“痛吗？” 卓秀浩伸手揽住他的腰，将徐仁宇拉近自己，从而使他能进入到更深更灼人的地方。</p><p><br/>
“你这个疯子，我是不是流血了。”徐仁宇口中忍不住发出嘶嘶地声音，他试图用手去摸两人联结之处，却被卓秀浩一把抓住，牢牢地扣在手里。</p><p><br/>
“是仁宇xi自己说可以的，” 卓秀浩用力将身前的人压向大理石的墙面上，贴着他的耳朵说，“我就喜欢看着你的血弄湿我的阴茎。”</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇被疼痛折磨得有些疲软的分身因为卓秀浩的这句话，兀地精神了起来。卓秀浩敏锐地觉察出徐仁宇身体的变化，原本因为流血而紧绷的甬道慢慢放松柔软起来。卓秀浩低低地在他耳旁笑着说，“看，你不是很喜欢么。”</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩贴着徐仁宇的身体，控制着腰部的力量，小幅度地进出着。坚硬灼热地部位来回地摩擦着徐仁宇敏感的穴口，汹涌地快感即将淹没神经末梢最后的一丝理智。他双手被卓秀浩禁锢在身后，无法触碰已经不停分泌液体的前端。充血肿胀的柱体偶尔擦过大理石冰凉的表面，不仅没有缓解他急于喷薄而出的欲望，反而更进一步折磨着他已经快要被灭顶的快感和情欲烧断的理智。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩看着满脸潮红，身体已经浮现出粉色的徐仁宇，忍不住亲吻起了那个人颈肩的交界处。徐仁宇身上淡淡的香水味，瞬间充盈了卓秀浩的鼻腔。原本还游刃有余慢慢耸动地腰部渐渐加快了进攻地速度。他松开徐仁宇的双手，卡住对方狭窄的腰部加重了抽插的力道。徐仁宇已经发麻的手臂突然得到了解放，他不由得想要用手撑住墙面却因为突然得酸麻感一下失了力道，整个人重心不稳地向一侧倒去。卓秀浩眼疾手快地捞住了他，原本深埋在徐仁宇体内的阴茎因为位置的改变而滑出了半截。徐仁宇不满突如其来的空虚感，拼命向后耸动着腰部，淫糜的呻吟声难以遏制地从他的嘴中流泻而出。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩干脆从徐仁宇的身体里退了出来。他让徐仁宇坐在马桶座后的水槽盖上，扯掉了半挂在他身上的西裤，然后拉开他修长的双腿，扶住自己的阴茎再次深深地插入那人的身体里。正常位的戳刺带给徐仁宇完全不同的刺激感。已经被操弄到敏感得不行的湿润穴口急速地收缩着，将卓秀浩依然坚挺的部位深深地吸入他的体内。卓秀浩却在插入以后迟迟没有任何动作，徐仁宇忍不住用一双长腿勾住卓秀浩的腰，脚跟用力地压着后者的腰部，示意他继续。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩低头看着衬衫解开一半，露出白皙精瘦胸膛的男人。领带松散地挂在脖子上，大腿则紧紧地缠着自己的腰。</p><p><br/>
“仁宇xi，我承认，风景相当不错。” 卓秀浩动了动腰，满意地看着被他肉刃撑开的穴口又敏感的收缩了一下。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇突然拉过卓秀浩的衣襟，“有空说废话，还不快点动。”他酡红的脸上露出丝丝怒容，“有种就操射我！”</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩收起笑容，脸上的表情变得残酷了起来。他压向那个抱怨不满地人，将他的双手扣在头顶，“这可是你说的。”</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇露出白森森地牙齿，“你要是没让我尽兴，我就夹断你这根东西。”说着紧紧地绞了下身体里的那根硬物。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩首次被自己正在享用的猎物威胁，他吃痛地微微皱了下眉，虽然脸上依然看不出有什么变化，可眼中的疯狂将他彻底出卖。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇满意地看着卓秀浩嗜血的表情，他撑起身体狠狠咬住了男人嘴唇，一瞬间血腥味充盈着两人的口腔。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩的膝盖找到了绝佳的着力点，他用力深深地捅进徐仁宇的体内。肉体碰撞的声音在狭小的隔间内有些振聋发聩。徐仁宇死死咬住卓秀浩的嘴，不停地吸允着从伤口中溢出的丝丝血迹。卓秀浩松开了徐仁宇被扣在头顶手，让他环抱住自己的脖子，将他一把从水槽盖上抱下，就着连接的姿势转身将他抵在了门板上。</p><p><br/>
门板被撞得碰碰作响，混合着肉体交缠时发出的羞耻音色，加剧了徐仁宇体内熊熊燃烧的快感。他的后穴快要被卓秀浩猛烈地进攻摩擦到融化，而几近腾空姿势，让他整个人的重量都落在了卓秀浩的腰部和他正在行凶的部位。徐仁宇的背部不停地砸向门板，泛起一片生疼，却进一步催化了积聚在体内想要放肆宣泄的欲望。</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇在狂热交欢的间隙，微微转头看了眼卓秀浩的表情。那个男人的额头上微微地渗出了一丝汗水，深色的眼珠变得比平时更加暗沉。卓秀浩牢牢地盯住徐仁宇的眼睛，仿佛要将他生吞活剥一般，带着原始和兽性的侵略感。徐仁宇感到自己体内的嗜血冲动也被凶狠地激发了起来，他松开卓秀浩的嘴，又对准那个男人颈动脉的部位狠狠咬了下去。卓秀浩似乎毫无感觉，他只是反复疯狂又用力地进出着徐仁宇的身体。</p><p><br/>
门板的铰链发出了无法承受重力地吱嘎声，徐仁宇感到自己在疯狂的摇晃和被无数次占有中，即将达到高潮。而那个狠狠占有着他的男人，似乎也快要到达顶峰。他的十指用力地抠入卓秀浩的背部，质地柔软的高领毛衣被无情地划破。卓秀浩托住徐仁宇的臀部，用力将他顶在门板上，等待着高潮地到来。徐仁宇腾出手按住卓秀浩的后脑勺，用力碾压过他的嘴唇。卓秀浩似乎笑了一下，他伸出舌头舔过徐仁宇的唇瓣和牙齿，然后稍稍退开了一点。徐仁宇似不满又似撒娇地微微张开了嘴，卓秀浩趁着这一瞬，侵占了他的口腔。从一开始便没有任何温存动作的卓秀浩，此时却紧紧吸住徐仁宇是湿软滑腻的舌头，热情地舔弄着。徐仁宇也不是什么害羞怕臊之人，他当即热切地回应了起来，并开始与对方争夺主导权。</p><p><br/>
他们在热吻中双双达到高潮。卓秀浩灼热的精液全数射入了甬道的深处，徐仁宇下腹都能感受到不属于自己的热度正快速蔓延至身体的深处。而他自己则完完全全地射在了卓秀浩黑色的毛衣上，乳白色的液体沿着毛衣的纹路缓缓流了下来，煞是妖冶。</p><p><br/>
两人喘着气，维持着拥抱的姿势慢慢恢复平静。徐仁宇尝试着靠自己的双腿站立，可是身后传来钻心的刺痛感和双腿的酸软感让他根本无法完全用力。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩用纸巾擦掉徐仁宇射在自己衣服上的精液，看着软软靠在一边的徐仁宇说，“仁宇xi，我们是时候回去了。”</p><p><br/>
“把你的外套给我。” 徐仁宇看着自己扔在地上已经皱成一团的西装外套，毫不客气地将卓秀浩挂在衣钩的深蓝色外套穿在了自己身上。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩看着徐仁宇慢慢穿上衬衣，打好领带，赤裸的下半身则淫糜地流出了白色液体。卓秀浩用手指刮去了他腿间的白色黏液，伸到徐仁宇面前，“仁宇xi真是没让我失望。”</p><p><br/>
徐仁宇看着卓秀浩举在自己眼前的手，冷笑道，“自己的东西自己吃。” 他抽了好几张纸，将股间残留的东西全数擦尽后才将西裤穿起。</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩眯起眼看着徐仁宇用洗手液反反复复地搓洗自己的手，然后用水仔仔细细地冲洗干净。</p><p><br/>
“下次别在厕所里，总是有点恶心。” 徐仁宇一边对着镜子整理着发型，一边看向镜中的卓秀浩。</p><p><br/>
“下次？” 卓秀浩笑出了声，“你怎么知道还有下次？”</p><p><br/>
“你不想吗？” 徐仁宇直视他的眼中是满满的笃定和得意，“副会长刚刚的表情，我一个都没错过。”</p><p><br/>
卓秀浩突然伸手掐住了徐仁宇的脖子，后者也毫不示弱地提起膝盖就往对方的裆部顶去。卓秀浩松开手，才堪堪避过了这狠命地一击。</p><p><br/>
“仁宇xi，你是在威胁我吗？” 卓秀浩似笑非笑地望着他。</p><p><br/>
“不，我是在诱惑你。” 徐仁宇露出了一个偷了腥的猫一般的笑容。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>